Battle of the Leagues
by brittanyer
Summary: a world quidditch tournement is held. Harry plays for ireland. just read it! R&R plz!!!!!! happens 3 years after Hogwarts graduation. and i used teams from the Quidditch through the Ages book. R&R!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1- "Welcome to the Battle of the...

Disclaimer: i am not JK. Rowling, so therefore i own nothing!!!  
Rated : PG (for Quidditch violence and some swearing)  
Plz R&R  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- " Welcome to the world's first Battle of the Leagues!"  
  
  
The Quidditch Stadium, was packed with roaring fans; waving banners,  
hats, and their wands. Each section of stands had be decated to each   
playing team, were their supporters sat. At the high booth were 15 chairs  
in a row, facing the field: one was for the commentator, two for the  
suprise guests, three for the Minister and his family, and the rest for the  
other countries Ministers. At exactly 1:00, the match would began.   
Finally the hour came, all around the stadium the giant screen flashes  
colorful numbers counting down. "10...9...8...7...6...5-" screamed the  
fans. "4...3...2...1!!!!!" as soon as 1 flashed on the screen the band   
began to play as all the teams flew in on shiny new Firebolts and Nimbus  
4000s. And at the booth from behind the curtains came: the commentator,  
the suprise guests,the Minister and his family, and the other countries ministers.  
Meanwhile the quidditch teams circled the field and landed facing the high booth,  
waving at their fans. This was the being of the Battle of the Leagues!!!  
  
  
Commentator: (sonrus!) Welcome to the worlds first Battle of the  
Leagues!!!!!  
  
(Fans go wild)  
  
Commentator: Hello Quidditch fans, my name is Lee Jordan! And I am pleased  
to welcome our Minister of Magic and his family and(looks to his left) the other countries ministers!  
  
(clapping some booing)  
  
Lee Jordan: Today for our suprise guests will be: Proffesor M. McGonagall and  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!(clapping) Well then, lets waste no time to  
start the matches. But first lets all join in the singing of the National Athem,  
song by, singing sensation Celestina Warbeck!!!  
  
(Fans go wild again)  
  
Under the high booth Celestina appeared on a raised platform. She whispered  
"sonrus" before singing. Meanwhile the crowds sung along and the quidditch  
teams stood thinking of who they were going to beat first. When the song ended  
Celestina took a bow and apparated back to her reserve booth.  
  
Lee Jordan: Ah what a wonderful voice, but before we do start our Minister would  
like to say a few words, also our suprised guests  
  
(clapping and impatence groans)  
  
Percy:(sonrus!) Hello, today is a grand day! This will be the first Battle of the Leagues,  
and I hope not the last. I wish good luck to all the players today!  
  
(clapping)  
  
McGonagall: I am pleased that I could be part of this. Good luck to all  
  
(clapping)  
  
Dumbledore: A few words of luck: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus!  
  
(clapping some yells about wasting time)  
  
Lee Jordan: Thank you Minister,Proffesor, and Headmaster. Now I am proud  
to annouce the Battle of the Leagues has begun!!!!!  
  
The stadium errupts with cheers and the band plays "Take me out the Quidditch  
Game". And the teams circle the field once more before flying back to the lockers room,  
to await the first match. While above the venders apparated and began selling  
Bertie Botts jellybeans and other sweets, also little machines like Omnioculars.  
In the middle of the feild the referee apparated holding a bowl, that contain a piece of paper  
with each teams name on it.  
  
Lee Jordan: the picking of the teams will began. May I ask the referee to select  
two volunteers from the stands?  
  
(fans faint and scream)  
  
The ref mounts his Comet Two-Sixty and flys around the stadium, until he picks two  
kids: Percy's son Paul and a geeky 1st year named Luke. Once back on the field they  
each reached there hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. The ref put sonrus  
charms on them both and told them to read the team name.  
  
Paul:(gulped) Um.... Kenmare Kestrels, from Ireland!  
  
(the green section of the stadium goes wild)  
  
Luke: Uh... Puddlemere United!  
  
(the navy blue section goes wild)  
  
Lee Jordan: So the first match will be the Kestrels vs. Puddlemere!  
  
The stadium once again errupts with cheers and the voulunteers are flown  
back to their seats. Under the stadium in the locker room the playing teams are imformed.  
The Ireland team begins a prep talk, led by their captin and Seeker: Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter: So team we will be playing Puddlemere. I hear that their good.  
We have to score as many goals as we can before I can catch the snitch.   
  
Fred Weasley: And crack a few heads open!  
  
George Weasley: Yep and bloddy a few noses. But its gonna be kinda weird palyin against  
Wood.  
  
Patrick Ryan: Oi, was'nt Wood your old Quidditch coach from Hogwarts?  
  
Harry Potter: Yeah, a bloody good Keeper he was for Gryffindor. But lets not let that  
distract us. He was always sayin win Harry even if it kills you!  
  
Tara Morgan : Even if it means hurting one of your old friends?  
  
Harry though about that.  
  
Harry: Yes, Wood will not mine being hit my a bludger. Oh come on its just a game!  
  
Brenna Mullet: Harry's right. And if we win we'll be in the lead for the Cup  
  
The team all nodded and mumbled agreements.  
  
Colin Troy: The Cup has our name on it!  
  
Harry: Well lets try our best and win!!!  
  
Fred: My god you sound like Wood. Bravo!  
  
George: He taught u well!  
  
The team laughs.  
  
In the next locker room, was Puddlemere United. Where captin and Keeper,  
Oliver Wood was givning his team a prep talk.  
  
Wood: We are against the best Seeker in the world! We must win!  
  
Roger Davis: I thought you said I was the best Seeker!?  
  
Wood: But this is Harry Potter! I coached him! And you, I had to train you for  
3 months to become a Seeker! You were a damn Chaser! (his eye bulging)  
  
Roger Davis: (looks hurt and speechless)  
  
Katie Bell: (puts hand on his shoulder) Wood calm down. Your obsessing again.  
  
Jeremy Willams: She's right and look you hurt Roger feelings.  
  
Wood:(calms down) Sorry Roger, you know I'm always like this before games.  
You are a bloddy good Seeker.  
  
Roder Davis: (cheers up) But you're right, Harry is damn good!  
  
Artemis Rose: So we'll jes' have to score as many goals a possible.  
  
Seth Black: And knock them off their brooms!  
  
Shane Black: Yep and break some bones!  
  
Wood: So lets get out there and murder Ireland(but dont kill Harry)!  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: plz R&R!!!!! and seth and shane our brothers who happen to  
be gothics. thats all then, i'll be writing the 2nd chapter soon. R&R!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 


	2. "Kestrels vs. Puddlemere"

Disclaimer: i am still not JK. Rowling  
Rated: PG  
Plz R&R!!!!!!  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Chapter 2- "Kestrels vs. Puddlemere"  
  
When all the venders dissapear and fans are either wearing green top-hats  
or navy blue scarfs, Lee Jordan stood to speak.  
  
Lee Jordan: Now that all of you Quidditch fans are fed and watered, let the  
match began!  
  
All the fans cheered and clapped, excitely.  
  
Lee Jordan: Now lets give a warm welcome to the opposing teams, the Kenmare Kestrels  
and Puddlemere United!!!!  
  
The stadium fills with cheers as the two teams fly from the locker rooms and circle the feild,  
waving at their fans, some even stopped to sign artagraphs.  
  
Lee Jordan: Lets welcome the Kenmare Kestrels, all the way from Ireland!  
  
Irish fans go wild.  
  
Lee Jordan: Playing for Keeper, all the way from Dublin, Patrick Ryan!  
  
Irish fans clap and cheer as, Ryan does figure eights, in mid-air.  
  
Lee Jordan: Patrick has been playing for Ireland for 5 year now, a bloody good  
Keeper he is! Puddlemere will have trouble scoring on him!  
  
More cheers from the Irish fans, some booing from the Puddlemere fans.  
  
Lee Jordan: And here comes the worlds two most greatest Beaters, all the way from  
England, The Weasley Twins: Fred and George!!!  
  
Fred and George wave their bats and with a puff a smoke they were waving rubber chickens, and  
the young fan gasp and awe as girls swoon.  
  
Lee Jordan: Two of my old friends from school, and the best Beaters I've ever seen!  
Hold tight to your brooms Puddlemere!  
  
Lee Jordan: Playing Chaser, from Kenmare herself, Brenna Mullet!  
  
Young boys crane their neck to marvel at her beauty, as he zigzags around the field.  
  
Lee Jordan: A pretty one she is! And what a good Chaser. Puddlemere will  
have to quick to keep her from scoring!  
  
Irish fans clap and cheer.  
  
Lee Jordan: Another Chaser, also from Kenmare, Tara Morgan!  
  
The fans go wild as she flys upside down on her broom.  
  
Lee Jordan: Another pretty one! She's kown for her mastery over the Woolongong Shimmy!  
Puddlemere wont be able to keep up with this one, no sirre!  
  
Puddlemere fans boo but the Irish fans drone it out their cheers.  
  
Lee Jordan: Are last Chaser of the Kestrels, the world known, Colin Troy!!!  
  
Girls faint and scream as Colin circles the feild slowly waving and touching hands.  
  
Lee Jordan: Only 19 years old, Colin had been playing for Ireland for only 2 years  
but dont think he's a rookie. He could steal a egg from a dragon! Puddlemere  
better grip tight to that Quaffle!  
  
More cheers from irish fans.  
  
Lee Jordan: Now lets give it up for the captin an Seeker of the Kestrels, all  
the way from England, the Famous Harry Potter!!!!!!  
  
Harry got the most cheers as he flew around the stadium on his broom, like it was a skateboard.  
  
Lee Jordan: Recently deafeating the Dark Lord, Harry decied he wantd to play for Ireland after seeing  
their good performace at a World Cup Match! And now his dream has come true! The worlds best Seeker,  
who broke the Worlds Record of Fastest capture of the Snitch at age 16! Harry Potter!  
  
Even the Puddlemere fans cheered with he Irish fans. When the Kestrels had finish cirlcing they  
bgan to sign artagraphs, while Puddlemere was being Introduce.  
  
Lee Jordan: Now all you Puddlemere fans, give it up Puddlemere United!!!  
  
The Navy blue fans cheered.  
  
Lee Jordan: playing Seeker, all the way from England, Roger Davis!  
  
Navy blue fans go wild as Roger flys spiarling upwards. Irish fans were too buisy getting aratgarphs from the Kestrels.  
  
Lee Jordan: Once a Chaser, but a Seeker now. And a good one at that. Watch  
out Harry, here comes competetion!  
  
Harry:(to himself) Yeah right!  
  
Navy blue fans, continue to go wild.  
  
Lee Jordan: The we have, all the way from Transylvanian, playing as Beaters, Seth and Shane Black!  
  
Puddlemere fans oh and awe as the brothers magically set their Beater bats on fire.  
  
Fred Weasley: Show offs!  
George Weasly: Why did'nt we think of that?  
  
Lee Jordan:This brothers are know world-wide as the "Brothers of Pain". They go this name  
from the grusome match with the Chudley Cannons, were they broke atleast five bones on each player! Look out,  
Weasley twins!  
  
Fans contiue  
  
Lee Jordan: Ladies and girls, brace your self for the, handsome Chaser, Jeremy Willams!  
  
Women faint and swoon as Jeremey flys around waving and even stops to sign artagraphs.  
  
Lee Jordan: Jeremy was born and raised in Puddlemere, he started playing for the team at age 17, now 24  
he is a awesome Chaser and is happily engaed to the beautiful Artemis Rose.  
  
Some groans are heard from young girls.  
  
Lee Jordan: Speaking of Artemis, here she comes playing aslo as Chaser!  
  
Male fans crane their necks to catch a glimspe of her as she rockets around the feild.  
  
Lee Jordan: Artemis was born in Greece, she moved to the UK when she was 16. Artemis trained to be  
a quiddicth player and at age 20 she joined Puddlemere United. Where she fell in love, with their star Chaser Jeremy Willams.  
She is truly a greek flower.  
  
Artemis flys up to her fiance and peckes him on the cheek.  
  
Lee Jordan: Last but no the least of Chasers, here comes Katie Bell from England!  
  
Fans cheer  
  
Lee Jordan: A aggresive player she is, and a damn good Chaser! Known for  
using the Hawkshead Attack. Ireland beware!  
  
Fans go wild as Katie does double eight loops  
  
Lee Jordan: And now you Puddlemere fans make some noise(Harry, George, and Fred stop signing artagraphs to watch)  
for the captin and Keeper, Oliver Wood!!!!!  
  
Like Harry, Wood got the most cheers and claps. He did the Starfish and Stick, as he flew around he stadium.  
  
Lee Jordan: Wood was signed to the reserve team when he was 17 and now at age 24 he his captin and Keeper for Puddlemere!  
Ireland have a hard team scroing on him!  
  
Lee Jordan: Teams will you please land, the match will began shortly.  
  
The two teams landed in the middle of the feild in position. And the ref appeared carrying a trunk and aproched them.  
Harry wave at Wood, who could only smile weakly back and Fred and George blew kisses at Katie Bell, while  
Seth and Shane branished their clubs at them. The ref wore an old moldy cloak and a name tag sayin "Beau Bacon"  
  
Beau Bacon:(in a drawling cranky voice) Hello I will be your referee. Call me Mr.Bacon.  
  
Fred and George sniggered and Mr.Bacon shot them evil looks.  
  
Mr. Bacon: Before for we start the match, the Minister would like to say a few words.  
  
They turned towards the high booth and Percy stood.  
  
Percy:(sonrus) Ah before we start I just wanted to once again wish you all  
good luck!  
  
The fans clapped and the Quiddicth teams turned back around.  
  
Mr. Bacon opened the trunk and held the Quaffle and opened the Bludger compartment, and from his pocket,  
he broughtout the Snitch box.  
  
Mr. Bacon: At the sound of my whistle, 1...2...TWEET!  
  
At that he threw the Quaffle kciked the Bludgers a looses and reasled the snicth.  
All 14 brooms shot into the air, and the Quaffle was caught by Tara Morgan of Ireland.  
  
Lee Jordan: They're off and, immeadtley the Quaffle is taken by Ireland Chaser Tara Morgan!  
  
Tara begans to zizag at high speed. Across the screen flashes "Woollongong Shimmy".  
  
Lee Jordan: Ah the Woollongong Shimmy, she even got passed Jeremy Willams. She's at the goal,  
can she score.....GOAL!!!!!  
  
The Irish fans go wild as the score flashes across the screen: IRELAND- 10 PUDDLEMERE- 0  
  
Harry flys to her and pats her on the back. Meanwhile the Quaffle has been takened by Jeremy Willams.  
He speeds to the goal post.  
  
Lee Jordan: Puddlemere in possesion. He pitches... and is blocked by Irish Keeper Patrick Ryan.  
And the Quaffle is passed to teamate Brenna Mullet.  
  
Brenna speeds down feild, but is hit by a bludger sent by Seth Black. She drops the Quaffle.  
  
Lee Jordan: And she is hit and the Quaffle falls into the hands of, Artemis Rose of Puddlemere.  
  
Artemis doges a bluger and speeds towards the goal. when she sees, Colin speeding towards her she throws the Quaffle downwards,  
into he awaiting hands of Katie.  
  
Lee Jordan: A nice Porskoff Ploy(it flashes arcross the sreens)! Katie has the ball heading toward the goal, she pitchs...and SCORE!  
  
The Puddlemere fans go wild, when the score flashes: IRELAND- 10 PUDDLEMERE- 10.  
  
Lee Jordan: And so far, its a tie. But can it be broke!?  
  
The Quaffle is seized by Tara who passes it to Colin, who speeds towards the goals.  
  
Lee Jordan: Nice pass made by Tara of Ireland, to temate Colin. He's at the goal posts....  
  
Fred and George swoop down from no where and hits a bludger at the same time at Wood.  
  
Lee Jordan: The Dopplebeater Defence, by the twins! And Wood is down living the goals open. Colin pitches...and score!  
  
The Navy blue fans boo, but the Irish fans drone it out, when the screen flashes: IRELAND- 20 PUDDLEMERE- 10.  
  
Before the rest of Puddlemere team could speed down field, Ireland had scored 4 more times!  
Putting them in the lead: IRELAND- 60 PUDDLEMERE- 10.  
  
Lee Jordan: Ireland is on fire! 60 to 10 Ireland in the lead!  
  
Irish fans go wild!  
  
Back on the feild Jeremy steals the Quaffle and does a Reverse Pass, to Katie.  
  
Lee Jordan: But Puddlemere has seize the ball, and or heading up feild in a the Hawkshed formation.  
  
They fly to the goal(Artemis,Jeremy, and Katie), hiding the Quaffle to confuse Patrick. And it works!  
  
Lee Jordan: GOAL! A nice play made by Puddlemere!  
  
The score flashes: IRELAND- 60 PUDDLEMERE- 20.  
  
Above all this Harry flew slowy circled, and not far behind tailed Roger Davis Puddlemere Seeker.  
  
Harry:(to himself) Dammit! I wish he would stop that!  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of gold, up by the high booth.  
He took he chance and went speeding towards it, Davis copied. Whe he was'nt  
so far away he was able to see that indeed it was the Snitch! The Snitch was circling around  
the Ministers son's head, who was playfuly grabbing at it. No one seem to notice it. Davis had seen  
it too,they were neck and next, the booth came nearer and nearer. The crowd had turn their attention  
towards them. Dumbledore turned his head and smiled at Harry and tapped Lee.  
  
Lee: Bloody hell!!!! The two Seekers are flying towards our booth!!! I think they've seen the Snitch!!  
  
On the feild the others players as stop playing to watch.  
  
Harry reached out his hand, so did Davis,..... in a blink of a eye the Snitch  
had darted away! Harry had to quickly pull up, nearly missing the the contenties of the booth.  
  
Harry:(very,very, quickly) Sorry Lee, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Paul,Percy, Penelope, and other Ministers!  
  
But Davis was'nt as lucky, before he could pull up he crashed into the booth and fell to the gorund.  
  
Lee Jordan: Blimey, flew right into the booth, and the Puddlemere Seeker is down!  
  
Irish fans cheer as Puddlemere fans groan.  
  
On the field, the players regain attention. And Puddlemere were able to score.  
  
Navy blue fans cheer, when the score is flashed: IRELAND- 60 PUDDLEMERE- 30  
  
The Quaffle was retrived by Brenna Mullet(unfortunely Wood had revied), who had to use the Sloth  
Grip to doge a bludger.  
  
Lee Jordan: Nice, the Sloth Grip. Good one.  
  
Brenna gets to the goal, she pitches....and it is blocked.  
  
Lee Jordan: And No!!!! Blocked by Wood!  
  
Percy: Ah, Lee no side taking. You must be nutruel.  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
The score was: IRELAND- 120 PUDDLEMERE- 116. Every one was on the edge of  
their seats, anxious. Harry had use the Wronski Feint 3 times. The first two Davis fell for it and the  
3rd time he came to senses. The snitch seem to be no were to be found.  
The mascots has came out and put on their show. Ireland had brung their Leperchans and Puddlemere  
flying horses.  
  
Lee Jordan: Still no sign of the Snitch. But the scores are close!  
  
On the field Ireland had possesion over the Quaffle. Tara was speeding toward the goal. But is hit  
in the face with a bludger, she drops the ball. And Jeremy catchs it and speeds towards Ireland's goals.  
  
Lee Jordan: Ohhh! I bludger to the face and Tara of Ireland loses the ball. Puddlemere in posssesion.  
Jeremy speeds towards the goal and is hit in the chest by a Bludger, sent by the twins!  
  
Jeremy falls off his broom and the women fans scream and cry.  
  
Harry circling lazily saw a flash of gold by the foot of Puddlemere's goals.  
He took the dive, speeding towards the goal posts, Dvais closely following,  
  
Lee Jordan: Hell! Harry has spotted the Snitch!!!! Davis follows closely!  
  
The crowd are nearly falling out their chairs trying to see. The others on the feild stop  
everything(again) to watch. Harry was only a few feet away, he out-streched his hand...  
  
Lee Jordan: He going for it! I dont think Davis can get there first!  
  
Harry and Davis were neck to neck....  
  
Lee Jordan:(standing on his chair) Davis and Potter are neck to neck!  
  
Harry grabbed and pulled up when he felt the warm metal fluttering ih his hands.  
Davis quickly pulled up but crashed into Wood.  
  
Harry flew high and shouted: I got it! I got the snitch!! (at the top of his lungs)  
  
And the Stadium errupted with the sound of irish fans going wild!  
  
Lee Jordan: And Harry has caught the Snitch! Putting Ireland in the lead by 150 points(screen flashes:  
IRELAND- 170 PUDDLEMERE- 116) The Kenmare Kestrels have won!!!!  
  
The rest of his teams flys up to embrace him in hugs,pats on the back, and kisses on the cheek from  
Brenna and Tara. They all land and their mascotts come out and showers the fans with gold and  
the band plays the irish anthem!  
  
Percy:(sonrus) I pronouced Ireland the winner by 170 to 116! Good job, and you are now in the lead for  
the Cup and grand prize, which is a 90,000 Galleons certificate to the Quidditch Supplies shop!  
  
Harry was grinning so much that his face hurt!  
  
Lee Jordan: So fans that was the first day of the Battle if the Leagues! Fans  
rember that if you did not buy a All Match pass, that you should do so if you plan  
to attend the followings matches. Passes will be on sale at the next village. Passes  
will only cost 50 Galleons. And fans who brought the VIP passes for the celebration  
party at the "Tea and Night Owls" club afterwards, remeber dress decendent and bring your artagraph books  
because all the teams will be attending, inlcuding myself, the Minister and his family, Headmaster  
Dumbledore, Proffesor McGonagall, and the othere Ministers. Thank all of you for attending. Good-bye and Good-nite!  
Also enjoy live music from the band: Weird Sisters  
  
The quiddicth teams cricled the feild once more before flying back intot he locker rooms.  
Where Daily Prophet repersntaves waited to annoyed the champions and the losers.  
Harry and his team ahd to answer like what neevr ending questions before he could enjoy a long shower  
and perpare for the party. Finally he was off on his way.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Authors note: chapter 3 coming soon, hope ya liked it! ;-) Plz R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Plz R&R 


End file.
